ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounty Hunters: Hunt For the Omnitrix
This is the first fanfic series created by Newbie49. You Ben 10 fans out there, believe you know everything about Ben 10. Well, YOU’RE WRONG! Artemis, a Galvan, Savis, a Gourmand, Quasador, a Megawhatt, is bounty hunters hired by a mysterious source named Arcanus to capture the Omnitrix. This tale of theft and treachery takes place during the Ben 10 universe. I hope you enjoy! NOTE: THE CREATOR OF THIS SHOW, NEWBIE49, IS GIVING HIS SHOW UP FOR ADOPTION. IF YOU WANT TO GET THE SHOW, GO TO THIS PAGE!!! Characters Artemis-''' one of the three bounty hunters of the show, he is a Galvan leader of the trio, he is also the smartest of the trio, believing that being teamed up with Savis and Quasador was because Arcanus wanted to see Artemis suffer because Artemis is seriously suffering. 'Savis-' one of the three bounty hunters of the show, he is the Gourmand of the trio, he is always hungry on metal things, and always has a silver spoon in his mouth (literally). Artemis believes that if Savis gets the omnitrix, he’ll most likely eat it. Savis is the most timid out of the three 'Quasador-' one of the three bounty hunters of the show, he is the Megawhatt of the trio, he is the stupidest of the trio, but to make up for his stupidity, Quasador has a “shocking” personality, making him the most powerful of the three. Quasador always so “static” to be around Artemis, that it is almost “electrifying”. (I can go all day with the electric puns) 'Arcanus-' the mysterious source who hired the Bounty Hunters to steal the Omnitrix, nobody knows who he is or why he wants the omnitrix so much, but he must be really cheap to hire these guys. Episodes #1- Wild Omnitrix Hunting (Part 1)(July 5, 2011) Artemis, Savis and Quasador are hired by Arcanus to perform a special to steal the Omnitrix. #2- Wild Omnitrix Hunting (Part 2) (July 6, 2011) The Bounty Hunters go on a space voyage to Earth, where they run into Vilgax's ship and big trouble. #3- Wild Omnitrix Hunting (Part 3) The Bounty Hunters land on Earth, where they try to hunt down the Omnitrix, before it is too late. #4- Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Artemis, Savis and Quasador go on a road trip to try to get Ben's Omnitrix, but unfortunately, then run into real monsters. #5- The Hunters or The Hunted Artemis, Savis and Quasador go to the barrier desert, where they discover they aren't the only bounty hunters after the Omnitrix. #6- Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? Artemis, Savis and Quasador go to Sparksville, where Quasador discovers his long lost brothers #7- Big Trouble in the Big Apple Artemis, Savis and Quasador enter New York City, where they come across a kid with the power to absorb energy. Watch as these hunters get into big trouble in the Big Apple #8- Savis and Quasador vs. the Robot Chick While Artemis recovers from injuries, Savis and Quasador have to search for the Omnitrix all by themselves. However, things to look to well, they come across a freaky robot chick. #9- Cirque de Freaky The Bounty Hunters arrived at the circus, where they are enjoying the Greatest Place on Earth. There is popcorn, cotten candy, and sadistic clowns who use machines to suck the happiness out of people's souls. As I said "The Greatest Show on Earth." Fanlist *If you like the fanfic, write your signature down below *LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 11:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 22:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *BATTLEBLOCKTHEATER99''' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Bounty Hunters series Category:Fan Lists Category:Debut Series